Signless In Another Timeline
by AwesomeForestWolf
Summary: The Grand Highblood already had you. You were only 7 sweeps. You felt like a failure to the Dolorosa, to the Psiioniic, to all of Alternia. #TW. #Rape. #Underaged. #Pailing with no pail. #Tentabulges. #Nooks. #Haters Gonna Hate. #Major Character Death.
1. Doomed From The Start

So this roleplay started on MSPARP. But me and my roleplay partner decided it was to good so we switched it over to Facebook.

**This story contains underaged pailing/rape. If you don't fancy I suggest not reading.**

This has been edited, but all the things the characters say and do are still true to the plot.

I play as the Grand Highblood and my friend is the Signless.

There will be a lot more chapters and I plan to update it as soon as I can.

Please enjoy~! :o)

* * *

You found yourself quite lost. The town you were wandering through looked deserted but you could hear loud trolls in the distance as well as horns honking. It was the weirdest thing you'd ever heard. Despite everything telling you not to, you ventured a little further to the sounds. Turning a corner you froze to stare up at the biggest troll you've ever laid your eyes on.

The Grand Highblood.

Instantly, you were afraid he'd see the blood color in your eyes and cull you on the spot. So you grabbed your hood and pulled it up over your head. Mumbling appologies for tresspassing and excuses like you thought no one was around.

When the huge troll gave no answer but a suttle stare you hung your head and took a step back. "...I'll just go." Before you could fully turn however, the Grand Highblood had grabbed your hood and lifted you up clean off your feet.

His dark indigo eyes met with your crimson ones before he asked, loudly, but simply. "WHERE'S YOUR CUSTODIAN, little wiggler?"

Either because your feet were no longer on the ground or the fact that his face was as big as your whole being you felt yourself struggle frantically to try and get away from him without loosing your cape. Managing to studder out some words in your struggling. "M-my lusus, she told me, to wait for her... I-I was just wondering... S-sir."

You watched his eyes narrow and your blood ran cold as he raised a claw to your face. Swallowing back your fear and trying to turn your head away as your mutated red blood ran down your cheek from the line he had made there. "...P-please sir... I.. I haven't done anything..."

When the Largest troll ever cleaned off the blood again and held you to your chest, you weren't to sure how to react. Your fear and worry only growing as he was taking you into the heart of a throng of subjugglator's.

"Where are you taking me?" You begged, the fact that the other hadn't said a word is what scared you most. Everything about this situation was terrifying.

You watched helplessly as he carried you into a large building. He walked into a room and closed the door behind the both of you before dropping you on the ground. Despite the pain of being dropped from how ever many stories that troll was tall you quickly struggled to the farthest edge of the room. Away from the Grand Highblood. The silence stretching on until you thought you couldn't take it anymore. The large troll across the room seemed to be heavily debating something. Probably how to serve you to his followers as lunch.

"Come here."

His voice made you flinch, though it was quiet. It took you a moment to find your words. "...If.. It's all the same to you, sir, I think I'll just stay here..."

"COME HERE." The Grand Highblood repeated, his voice much lowder and you flinched again. He wanted you there, and you were afraid if you didn't he'd cull you brutally... Best comply and die swiftly, right?

Standing on your shaky legs you made your way over to him, head down, hood hiding most of your face. "...Yes s-sir."

His gaze on your was almost not bareable. Finally though, he said something. More of a demand. "What's your name. TROLL?"

You swallowed past a lump in your throat and managed a pathetic. "...Signless."

"SIGNLESS?" That seemed to spark some interest in him. Your hair being pulled up so your eyes met with his deep, deep purple ones. "Don't got a sign, wiggler?"

"No... You saw my blood..." You were aware of how pathetic you sounded, but in this situation there wasn't much you could do about it. Your voice trembled, fighting back tears as you begged him not to hurt you.

"Do as I MOTHERFUCKING TELL YOU to and you won't find yourself tangled in a mess on the floor." The Grand Highblood shoved you backwards as he released your hair. "You don't got no custodian. Who's been getting their care for you?"

You fell back on your ass, the bigger troll barely did anything and he way overpowered you. At his question you looked to the side, searching for a lie, you couldn't tell him about the Dolorosa. "...A brown blood took me in, she, found me almost dead when I was a grub..." That was good... but, what if he went looking for this troll? Quickly you added. "...She died about a sweep ago... Though."

As if the bigger troll could smell your lie, he leanded in real close to you. His breath a strange cool as it swept over your cowering form. "You ain't lyin' to me, right boy? Cuz ya know what I'll do if I find ya MOTHERFUCKING LIED TO ME? Shit ain't gonna be pretty for you. Ya get?"

You nodded quickly, sticking with your lie. "Yes... sir... I-I hear it loud and clear..." You tucked your legs under your cloak, holding them close and trying to hide your whole being in that simple cloak of yours.

He was accessing you. Staring you down. Eyes only growing more and more narrowed as the time went by. It seemed like you'd been frozen there in fear for a sweep before he finally spoke up again, rather, growled before he spoke up. And he did not sound happy. "YOU TAKE ME FOR A MOTHERFUCKING FOOL?" He'd sniffed your lie out plain and simple. Rising to his feet, towering over you. You felt insignifigant and small.

You ducked your head and put your two arms above your head. Not like it would do anything against the Highblood, but it was a false protection you really wanted right then. "I'm sorry... I I just..." Your whole lie out in the open. You'd forgotten to stick true to it.

Your arms were grabbed and your feet lifted off the ground. It all happened so fast but the next thing you knew you had a searing pain in your stomach from his punch. Trying to curl in on yourself but he still held your arms. You knew he has to have been holding back. A troll like that could easily rip you in two in a heartbeat.

"Where is the troll who cared for you. ANSWER ME WITH THE HONESTY OF A DIRT BLOOD MOTHERFUCKER. I won't hesitate for havin' the both of you culled. HUNG FOR ALL ALTERNIA TO SEE YOUR DISGRACEFULL BLOOD."

"Please.. I don't want her to get hurt..." You begged, sniffling in pain and fear. "...Wh-why would you want her anyway... She's... I'm the one you want, please leave her alone..."

"GET SCHOOLFED MOTHERFUCKER. She dun did treason. LETTIN' A MUTANT LIKE YOU LIVE ON TO FREE." He dropped you before his large foot met your chest and your back met the wall. The force was enough to knock the wind out of you, fortunantally you didn't think he broke any bones.

"Please just leave her be... You don't need her... I-I'm the one you want." You pressed yourself back against the wall as much as you could, nearly translucent red tears threatening to fall down your cheeks.

"Ain't nothin' I want more than to see your blood spill. EMPTY YOU OF THAT MUTANT COLOR." His claws scraped your scalp as he grabbed you by the hair and quickly brought you up off the ground to his level. "Spill your blood for me. LET ME WATCH YOU EMPTY YOURSELF OF THE VILE BLOOD RUNNIN' THROUGH YOUR MOTHER FUCKING VEINS."

You yelped at the pain, confusion soon clouding your eyes. "...Y-you want me, to cull myself?" You questioned, asking him to clarify, hoping he wouldn't hurt you for doing so.

"There's a thought." The grin that came over that hideously painted face of the other made you tremble. Staring at his sharp discolored teeth. "Nah. WHEN IT COMES TO YOUR DYING DAY. I'll be the one WITH MUTANT BLOOD ON MY MITS. Cut yourself a little. Pain yourself." He dropped you once more. He seemed to really like dropping you.

Obediently you nodded. Pulling out your small knife you had kept hiddin in your boot. Rosa made you keep it on you in case something like this happened... Well, not exactly like this... The troll in question wasn't supposed to be the grand daddy of all trolls himself... You complied though after glancing at the other troll who was waiting for you. Dragging the sharp blade of the knife across your arm. Cringing as you forced it to break skin. Looking away at the mutant blood that ran from the wound. You hoped, deeply hoped, that would be enough to please him.

The Grand Highblood looked more then pleased. "Ya got more weapons on ya? TAKE OFF THAT MOTHERFUCKING HOOD."

You couldn't help but flinch at the sudden demand. Everything he said was just, sudden. Trembling, you knew this was a mistake. "..N-no. this was it, I wouldn't try and use it on you..." You tried to be able to keep your things but by the look he gave you, you knew it was pointless so you obliged. Handing over the knife before removing your cloak and handing it over as well.

The Grand daddy of all trolls looked like he could have laughed right then. Then you realized he was mocking your choice in pantwear.

To break the silence, as well as maybe stop his creepy stare... You asked another question. The other one didn't go so bad. "...Why did you want my cloak?"

The Grand Highblood held onto the little blade of the knife and procceeded to slam the handle of the knife against the side of your head. "I AIN'T GIVEN YOU PERMISSION TO ASK ANY MOTHERFUCKING QUESTIONS."

You yelped out in surprise, arms moving over your head and cowering once again as you waited for the throbbing to subside. "..I-I'm sorry." You tried, swallowing back your tears.

You'd managed to get on the Grand Highblood's badside rather quickly. Watching from the edge of your vision as he stuck your knife high up on the wall, far beyond your reach. "Your pants are motherfucking rediculous." Back to the mocking it was.

You gave a light shrug. Looking away from him once more. "...My mother couldn't ever get me to wear a shirt when I was young.. So she made me these... They just stuck, I guess." You glanced over towards the door. You knew it would be pointless to run, remembering how many painted faces were just beyond.

"Take them off." His voice was almost to casual. Your head turning to him sharply, you rmouth gaping open as you tried to find the words to argue, but none came. Relucantly, you did as you were told. The larger troll's eyes never leaving you as he asked another question himself. "How many sweeps are you?"

"...Seven." You slid the pants off of your legs and pushed them aside. Starting to regret never wearing underwear in your life as you tried to hide your privates behind your legs.

The Grand Highblood never got tired of mocking you. His large hand rested on your head and you felt his gaze upon your horns. "Pathetic. Even to the nubs on your fucking head."

You felt obliged to backtalk him. You sure as hell couldn't fight him physically, but you could with words. "..I'm so sorry to disappoint.." It was nearly sarcastic. "I didn't exactly get to choose how I was hatched..."

That only amused him. A short laugh leaving the highblood. "MUTANT'S DON'T DESERVE NOTHIN' BETTER." A large mit snagged your ankle and tugged your legs apart. His eyes staring down at things you didn't want just anyone to see. Your body was tense. Trying to pull your leg free as you refused to make eye contact with him.

A thick, paint and blood crusted claw ran over the wound on your arm. Wincing as you felt the knew rush of blood that ran down your arm. "Disgusting.." He mumbled. "Simply sickening..." He moved his hand off of your arm and down between your legs.

You'd never felt so violated in your entire life.

Before you could make a beline to your clothes the Highblood had picked you up and brought you to the bathroom. Setting you on your feet. "You know how to use this motherfucker?" He pointed to the shower.

You cocked your head to the side, not quite sure why he was asking this... "The shower?" You asked quietly, afraid of more burtal punishment, but really nothing could be worse then what you just endured.

"Good." The Grand Highblood turned around without another word and walked out of the bathroom. Closing the door behind himself and leaving you alone in there in the bathroom.

You stared at the door for a long time after he left. Confused on what exactly he wanted of you until you turned your attention back to the shower... You quickly figured out how to make the water run warm and you let your head rest under it. Your eyes closed. You didn't want to watch the purple and red swirling together in the water at your feet. Simply letting yourself envy how much nicer showering was compared to a cold lake.

You felt refreshed afterwards. Like it was truely your first time getting properly cleaned, and maybe it was? You couldn't find anything to dry off with in the bathroom so you silently inched over to the door and opened it, peeking out at his royal asshole. Your refreshed mood dropped down to 0 and your submissive levels shot up to 110 at the sight of him. You prayed silently that you'd be able to get your clothes and leave again.

The Grand Highblood's eyes how ever met yours as he saw the door opened. Pointing to the pile of horns he'd collected in the room. "Go to sleep. IF I FIND YOU TRYIN' TO LEAVE. I'll add your blood TO MY MOTHERFUCKING WALLS." You couldn't imagine sleeping on horns.

Your heart sinking, but nodding obediently as you did what you were told and went over to the horns. Finding a position where the horns weren't poking you in places you didn't want to be poked. Shifting your legs so the Highblood couldn't stare shamelessly at your privates.

Somehow you had managed to lightly drift off after the Highblood left with your clothes. You weren't sure how much time passed but you flinched awake when the door opened once more. A new cloak and high pants met your face. Staring at them for a moment before looking back up to the Grand Highblood. A bit surprised but wasted no time in getting dressed once more. "Thank you.." You managed, after you felt comfortable in the new clothes.

The Grand Highblood simply snorted before he plopped his royal ass down into the pile beside you. Large hands grabbing you soon after and you were pulled into his lap. He was holding you lightly, but you knew if you tried to get away he could easily squish your blood pusher out.

You curled up, managing to get rather comfortable, but still incredibly tense at the situation. You couldn't understand why he was doing this. Why he hadn't just culled you. You glanced up to ask him, but his eyes were shut. He was asleep. Deciding it was the worst idea ever to wake him up you laid your little head down on his massive chest and somehow, managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Oh man, should I have warned you about Grand Pervert? No? Good.

I considered leaving in the pailing scene but eh, I decided to take it out. There will be later pailing scenes that will stay in the storyline.

I plan to update as soon as possible~! Hope you guys enjoyed :o)


	2. A Possible Friend

Second chapter~! Whoop whoop!

New character is introduced! Meet my fantroll Caprus!

* * *

You woke up in a kind of a daze, aching just about everywhere. Finding the energy quite qickly you jolted up and looked around, the memories of last night washing back over you. You missed the first part of what the Grand Highblood said only that he told you to get the fuck up. So you got to your feet. Cape held tightly around yourself as you looked at him. "...Yes sir."

Your wrist was grabbed by his massive hand and you just about had to run to keep up with him as he walked out of the room. Shoving aside the subjugglators that didn't move for him to pass. Your heart rate picking up as you tried to hide your existence behind your cloak... If you got out of this alive, the Dolorosa would put you through twice the hell of this.

The two of you walked up into a large, and I mean /LARGE/ ship. Thing was gigantic. But soon you were pulled away from the fresh air of the outside and into the damp faygo smell of the ship. Following the Grand Highblood down endless hallways until he finally opened a door and pushed you inside.

Looking around the room, you a little surprised. It was very nice... A husktop, a recuperacoon, a couch, bathroom. Everything you've really never had in your life. But you remembered what you wanted, turning around to face the Grand Highblood and stare up at him. "...Please. I did what you wanted of me... Can you please just let me go..."

"No." You cowered back just a little as his eyes narrowed on you. "You're staying here. YOU CAN LEAVE THIS MOTHERFUCKING ROOM. WHEN I GET MY COMING BACK." With that the Grand Highblood had left. And you were alone in this weird, new place. Utter shock and disappointment probably very clear on your face before you slowly made your way to the couch and crawled onto it.

Pulling your legs to your chest, you rested your chin on your knees. You figured you were safe there for the post part, so you let your eyes fall shut as you waited for his return.

You weren't sure how much time passed until there was a knock on the door. Slowly you lifted your head and looked over at it. Expecting the Grand Highblood to walk in, but, why would the Grand Highblood knock? Slowly you lowered your legs to the floor and walked over to the door. "Who is it?.."

"Got some grub for a motherfucker." The voice was unfamiliar. "Open the door."

You weren't really up to opening the door to some unknown troll... He could see your blood color and cull you... or worse. "Uh... Thank you, but, I'm fine here..."

"Open the fucking door." The new troll repeated. "I have to give you the food kid."

You pulled your hood over your eyes, hiding the scratch on your cheek as well as the color of your eyes before silently opening the door... No reason to turn down free food, right?

You stared at the poorly painted troll. He was certainly taller than you, but, he seemed to be the same age.. Maybe. You looked at the plate of food he held out before you took it from him, really he ordered you to take it. "Um.. Thank you... What's your name?" You glanced up at him from under your cloak.

"Uhh, why do you wanna know?" The stranger of a troll raised an eyebrow at you, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Well... You gave me food, I just thought it would be nice to know it... You obviously don't have to." You shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Looking down at the food again to avoid looking directly at him.

"Caprus. Is my name." The troll said after a couple moments of silence. Glancing up to watch him rub a hand through his odd curly hair that somehow looked like it was being well kept. "And yours?"

"Si..." You paused, it was probably best not to hint him at your mutation... "Kankri, it's, nice to meet you Caprus."

Caprus gave a small nod. "Uh." He put his hands in his pockets and straightened himself, leaning back on his heels as he looked elsewhere. "I'll leave ya to get your motherfuckin' chow on. See ya around motherfucker." You watched him turn and leave down the hall without any other words. Closing the door before walking to the couch and sitting down.

You stared at the food for a long time before giving it a sniff. Another long time going by before you picked up just a roll of grub bread and stuck it in you rmouth. You could have died right then and been okay with it. Highblood food was so much better then what you've been eating all your life.

You'd kinda just been sitting there for hours until there was a knock on the door and a now familiar voice. "Hey, Caprus again."

You were on your feet right away, making a quick check to make sure your blood color was hidden before walking over and opening the door to see the young highblood. "Hi, it's good to see you again."

Caprus looked down at you. You looked over his face now that it wasn't covered in face paint. "I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out?" You watched him scratch his cheek, he seemed nervous. "I know you can't leave the room yet, but, I know the password for the husktop." You looked over at the husktop across the room that sat on the desk when he pointed to it.

"Uh..." You weren't sure how much this troll knew about your situation... The Grand Highblood seemed to have told him a lot... "I-I'm not sure, I mean... I don't want to get you in trouble. I'm not sure if he would allow it..." You rambled off. You wanted to avoid anyone else seeing your blood color. But the thought of sitting in the room alone, waiting for certain death was to big of a thought in your mind.

"It's fine, I promise." He basically invited himself in as he moved around you and over to the husktop. Watching as he did something to the device and what you assume as the main screen opened up.

You closed the door slowly before pretty much just fucking floating over to his shoulder to stare at this new device. You only knew about husktops from twhat the Psiioniic had told you, seeing one was like, like motherfucking miracles. "How does it work?"

"Easy, come on, I'll show you." You watched as he pulled up some website thing called Trollian. "You have to make a username, like, mine for example is disturbedRustic."

You looked from him to the screen, confusion surely sparkling in your eyes. "You don't want others to know who you are? Like, a secret identity sort of? what do you use it for anyway?" The whole idea of that seemed kind of.. pointless. You could talk to Caprus right now, why do it over a husktop?

"I use it to talk to trolls who I'll probably never meet face to face. Or just when you can't get your visit on them, ya know?" You looked to see him looking back at you. "You know how to read and write and all that, right?" That seemed like a kind of stupid question, but, then again he didn't know all that much about your bringing up.

You gave a little nod. You wrote and read all the time. You were very fond of it. "I'm pretty fond if it, actually." You told him with a smile.

"Good, here, give it a try." You watched him pull out the chair for you to take a seat. "It'll take some motherfucking practice and all to remember where them keys are. But you'll dig it. Promise."

You felt a bit nervous at that, you had to turn him down. You didn't want to like the device to much just to maybe escape this place and never have one again. "Oh... No, that's okay... It's not like I would ever use it again..." You laughed nervously. Aware your cheeks were starting to feel a bit heated. "..Thank you for the offer though, but, I think I will pass..."

You couldn't help but notice the other's disappointment, though it didn't stay there very long. He was very good at holding an emotionless, blank face it seemed. "Well, if you decide you want to get on it. My username's disturbedRustic."

You felt kind of bad rejecting him like that, well, more then kind of. "I will keep that in mind, I'm sorry, I just... Husktops are more of a higher cast type of thing... If I stay longer here then I plan or find anothe, then I will surely hit you up on that offer, though." You said, assuming the Grand Highblood will eventually return to allow you freedom from this room. "Not like it's the only way we can talk now though, right?"

"Huh, yeah." You watched him rub the back of his neck before his hands moved to his pockets. "I just can't hang out here all the time, you know? Being a motherfucking subjug in train' and all that jaz." He sighed a bit. "Say, you're not wearing a sign on your clothes." You watched his face take on more of a questioning look.

Your smile faded away, growing uncomfortable and a bit tense at that. "...Uh, yeah... It's sort of a thing... Not like... What does it matter anyway?" You attempted to make a logical sentence, but ended up with that gross spew of words.

You watched him grow more confused, probably at how uncomfortable the situation was making you. "You don't have a sign?" He tilted his head, you saw something, odd, on his neck hidden behind his hair before you looked back up to find his hand moving your hood off of your head.

Jolting at the sudden touch you stared up at him with your bright red eyes. The mutation clearly visible now and you had no way to hide it. Becoming very aware of how easily this troll could cull you right then and there if he so pleased.

To your.. somewhat, relief a spark of interest came to his eyes. "Whoa." You leaned away as he leaned in closer. "I've never seen that color on a troll before."

"... I would expect not." You turned your head away, avoiding the awkward eye contact.

"I like it, it's unique." You heard him saying, slowly turning your head a little bit to watch him mulling it over. "Don't even think that color's on the hemospectrum. Must be really rare-." You saw something click in his eyes and a frown come over his face. "You're a mutant."

You gave a little nod. Your heart dropped and you weren't sure why. You'd been called a mutant before... Maybe, it was because you saw Caprus as a possible friend here in the worst place in Alternia. "Ya... Sort of the whole reason I'm here..." You said quietly.

"Oh." Was all Caprus said for a little while, rocking back and forth on his heels, searching for words it seemed. "Uh, well..."

Though he looked agitated, it calmed you, your ears perking just a little bit. "You're not going to hurt me?" You couldn't help but give a little relieved chuckle. Also a bit surprised at his reaction to your mutation.

Caprus looked a bit surprised as well, or at least shocked or something. He made a glance around before looking back to you. "I don't care much for the hemospectrum." He admitted, his face working to a frown. "Don't motherfucking tell anyone though, or I'll be culled for sures."

"Your secret is safe with me." You gave a smile. "Don't tell anyone but I'm not a big fan of it myself." You managed a more serious face, pulling your hood back up. "If you're not interested in getting culled... I would suggest you leave before he comes back. A mutant sympathizer doesn't scream hemospectrum support."

He looked a little bit surprised at just how serious you sounded before he nodded. "Right... Think about the husktop though, okay?" He gave his head a little dip before he turned around and slipped out of the room.

You closed the door before leaning back against it.

You sat there a moment just to relax, trying to remember what the Dolorosa had always told you about how good his blood color was... Eventually you found yourself at the husktop sending a certain 'disturbedRustic' a pester. It had taken you a few minutes but you finally came up with the username carcinoGeneticist. You decided it was best to make your typing grey.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering disturbedRustic [DR] -

CG: Hello  
CG: Wait this is how you do it right? This think is stupid why arent' the keys in alphabetical order? What's the point in that!?

It took what seemed like hours, but you realized was only ten minutes before you got a reply.

DR: Hi  
CG: This is seriously the coolest thing I have ever seen  
DR: Yeah, it is pretty cool isn't it?  
CG: Oh wow, I like your wuirk.  
CG: My gog it's hard to type on this thing.  
DR: Hah, and thanks. It's supposed to look like my symbol. Ichthys. What do you think?  
CG: Oh that makes sense. Clever, it makes your text exciting (:B  
DR: Thanks  
CG: You said you weer in training right? What's that like?  
DR: Hard. Difficult. But I guess a little fun, you learn a lot.  
CG: I can only imagine  
DR: Yeah. Um. Do you know why you're here?  
CG: Unfortunantely no, I mean, I can make a pretyt good guess but I'm pretty much asuming the worst a this point.  
DR: I see. I have to go. I wish you luck Kankri.

- disturbedRustic [DR] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

You stared at the husktop a moment longer, curious if something else was going to happen but once his little icon went offline you figured that was it. Closing your husktop to hide the conversation from any unwanted eyes before you made your way to the couch. Curling yourself up on the soft furniture. Somehow finding the time to fall asleep as you stared at the door.

* * *

Okay I felt like I rushed through this to much but, you motherfuckers can deal with it. XD I hate rereading shit so this is hard for me. So you best appreciate. :o)

For the love of gog I can't get Caprus' quirk to work on this fucking thing, it's not that hard come on! :oI

And again I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	3. Fucking Hell

Yay chapter three~!

I worked on this for a five hours guys, I hope you're proud of me.

* * *

You didn't get to sleep for long before you heard the door open. Your eyes met the Grand Highblood's before you moved to push yourself against the corner of the couch farthest from him. Curling into a ball of complete and utter submission.

The Grand Highblood did not look pleased to see you. "Come with me." He turned around and headed out of the room again.

You had to scramble to your feet and run after him before he was able to get out of your sight. Holding your cloak tightly around yourself as you went. "..Where are we going?" You looked up at him once you reached him. Still keeping a distance between however.

"YOU CAN ASK MOTHERFUCKING QUESTIONS WHEN WE GET THERE." You nearly jumped out of your pants at how loud, and how fast he answered. Pulling your hood down over your eyes in an attempt to hide from his words. You soon found yourself looking up again as he opened a door, your mouth hung open.

Caprus was sitting in a chair in the room. Hands bound on the table in front of him and his face down on the table. His blood was.. everywhere. All over the table, all over himself and the floor. Fear shot through you at the thought of your only friend on this ship being dead. "...CAPRUS!" you ran over to him. "NO HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" You wanted to touch him, hold him, but afraid where ever you touched him it would hurt.

To your somewhat relief he was responsive. Caprus flinched at your yelling. Looking up at you when you came over. The void of expression in his blood covered face was heart breaking. You couldn't even tell where he was actually hurt. When his gaze turned to the Grand Highblood, you found yours as well.

The Grand Highblood was growling at the two of you, eyes narrowed. "Pathetic." His voice actually sounded normal, to bad it didn't last long. "MOTHER. FUCKING. PATHETIC." You watched him as he sighed and rub the side of his head.

You turned away from him again, looking down at Caprus and trying not to cry at the sight of him. "I'm so sorry Caprus..."

The Grand Highblood didn't sound pleased behind you. "Any questions, SIGNLESS? You have three." He snorted.

You turned back to him, ears lay back and growling in your throat. "Let him go, he didn't do anything, why the fuck would you do this!?" You had tears in your eyes, mostly from anger at this point that he would do something like this for no reason.

The Grand Highblood didn't look at you as a threat in the least. His answer was simple, as if he'd truly done nothing wrong. Nothing bad in his entire life. Bull shit. "I didn't give the fucker permission to feed you."

"Let. Him. Go." You clenched your teeth and hands into fists. Rage building up inside of you as you glared at the troll. You found yourself standing in a somewhat agressive stance, if anyone tried to touch Caprus, you would stop them. One way or another. "You find something with kindness in it and you don't understand it, so you just crush it, how could you be so cruel!"

You shook your head but found yourself looking back at Caprus when he spoke up suddenly. "Kankri." His voice was begging, sadness in his eyes. "You're not helpin-" He fell silent and you looked over to see the Grand Highbood glaring at the two of you like you were trash.

"Continue." The Grand Highblood said, and so you did.

"Let him go, unharmed, or with no further injuries... Let me take his place." Your voice was strangely calm, it calmed the rest of your body down a bit. You found yourself realizing that Caprus was right... There was no way to make it better right now, but at least you could spare him.

Caprus was whining beside you, the Grand Highblood's narrowed gaze on you and you alone. He seemed to be thinking it over, and after a moment, he gave a shrug. "Alright. I'll switch your places." You watched him move over and to your relief remove the binds on Caprus' wrists and ankles. "Get out." The Grand Highblood glared at Caprus.

Caprus flinched. He must have been in a lot of pain, but despite it he was walking and moved quickly away from the Grand Highblood. Looking at you one last time and mouthing some kind of a sorry, or a thank you maybe before he ran out of the room to spare his own life.

When he was gone you sat yourself down in the chair he had been in. The sight of his blood on the table made you sick. The Grand Highblood having bound your wrists and ankles just as Caprus was in a short amount of time. You glared at him all the while. Treating him as your equal. Your jaw set and preparing for what you had coming to you.

The grin that came across the Grand Highblood's face once you were emobilized was nearly heart wrenching. "Heroic." He said, your stomach churned. No. He was going to back stab you. You could tell by the look in his face. He turned around and walked out of the room. You could hear him through the doors. Once you were alone in the room. The last thing you heard and what kept ringing in your head for the two weeks you were trapped in this room was the Grand Highblood's words. "FIND THAT MOTHERFUCKING WIGGLER. DEAD OR MOTHERFUCKING ALIVE." Tears welled up in your eyes and you laid your head on the blood covered table.

You were an idiot.

The doors finally opened again. The Grand Highblood walking in followed by painted priests who were set on replacing the candles that had burnt out during your time there. The room slowly lighting up dimmly.

You tried to lunge at the Grand Highblood, with what little strength you had left. "Where Caprus! What did you do to him!"

The Grand Highblood didn't answer until he came to stand right in front of the table, staring down at you. Silent. Before you knew it he had back handed you right across the face. You felt an explosion of pain, but some how managed to keep your head up and awake. "I AIN'T GIVEN YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK." Your hearing a bit fuzzy but it slowly cleared up.

You found yourself able to growl at him. "...You said I only got three questions and, I only used to... What did you do to him...?" Your face was stinging, glaring at him, wanting to cuss him out, fight him, draw blood, anything.

"Hm." The Grand Highblood narrowed his eyes but to your relief, he ripped the cuffs off of your wrists and ankles. Picking you up over his shoulder in one swoop before heading out of the room. The dull light in the hall seemed ridiculously bright from your time in a black room.

You let him carry you, limp as a rag doll. Part of you thankful he didn't make you walk, you weren't sure if you'd last long without any food or water in your system. "What did you do to him..."

"I'll show you." Before long the Grand Highblood had reached the room he was looking for. Stopping at th elarge door and pushing it open.

You had to twist yourself around a bit in his grip to see. But when you saw it you struggled to get out of his hold entirely. Caprus was laying on the ground by the far wall. He could drown in his own blood there was so much of it. You dropped yourself out of the Grand Highblood's grip. Stumbling a bit when you hit the ground but ran over to Caprus. Dropping to your hands and knees beside him. He was void of any clothing besides his boxers. Gashes and brusies visible on his body even through the mass amount of blood.

You weren't sure if he was going to make it. "I'm sorry... I thought they would leave you alone if... I'm so sorry Caprus..." Tears stung your eyes before running down your face. You wanted nothing but to hold him in your arms.

Caprus coughed, gritting his teeth afterwards as he turned his head to look at you. "It's, it's quite alright." He mumbled. "I got, what I, deserved." You watched him wince, talking must have been difficult for him. "I, disobeyed orders."

You shook your head, not wanting to listen to a word he had to say. "Don't say that, no one deserves this, especially for trying to be a good person in a world full of corruption." You looked over his form, a slim hope of him surviving if he was able to talk with all of his injuries... You weren't sure how much a highblood could take, but if he made it through this, my gog. "You deserve so much better than this... I'm so sorry..."

Caprus reached up and grabbed the collar of your cloak, pulling you in close to whisper so only you could hear. "Do as he says." He let out a breath, having some difficulty. "At least, pretend to motherfucking follow him... Okay?"

The Grand Highblood knew whispering was going on and grabbed your hood. Pulling you away from Caprus in an instant.

You shook your head as you were being led away. Wondering why society had made kindness such a terrible, terrible thing. Repeating "I'm sorry" and "you deserve better" over and over again.

The Grand Highblood must have been getting tired of hearing the both of you talk as he dragged you out of the room without a choice. Leading you down the halls, not to far away from the room you were just in back to your original room. Shoving you inside. "You'll have two meals EVERY FUCKING DAY. Except on Sunday's. You can fucking leave the room all you gog damn please." He turned and lumbered back down the way he'd come from. Fed up with the little mutant blood for one day.

You waited until the Grand Highblood was out of sight before running back to Caprus. You didn't feel weak anymore, you just wanted to give Caprus some hope for survival. And that wouldn't happen if you left him there.

When the door opened Caprus didn't even move, thank gog he was still there though. You hurried to his side and sat beside him. He glanced up at you, you could see his body relax at the sight of you. It only made your blood pusher hurt worse seeing him like that. "It's okay, I'm here to help... Fuck... Do you know where any medical supplies are?"

Caprus gave a slow shake of his head, eyes half lidded. When he opened his mouth to speak it wasn't something you wanted to hear. "...I'm treally tired, Kankri."

"I know... Just try to stay awake a little okay...?" You tore off a piece of your cloak. "This may hurt a little. "You warned before putting the cloth to a gash on the other's head that looked the worst. Slowly moving the both of you so Caprus' head could lay comfortably in your lap. Trying to stop the bleeding coming from his head.

Caprus gave a little bit of a nod. "I'll... Try, Kankri..." His eyes fell shut for a moment before forcing them back open. "...This is, really hard..." You frowned, looking over his body. It seemed that most of the bleeding had stopped, though you had no way of knowing of any internal injuries he had.

You stroked his hair. You couldn't help but feel helpless. Caprus felt cold from all the blood loss. You were losing hope of him surviving. You were to late without any medical supplies. Fighting yourself if you should just let him be at this point... "I know." Your voice shook, tears running down your face as you tried your hardest to stay strong for him.

The look he gave you was that of the end. "...Am... Am I gonna m-make it, Kankri?" He sounded like he was crying, but there was no sight of tears in the other's eyes. He was strong.. But, this looked to much for him.

You tried to sound assuring, giving him a lip quivering sad smile. "Y-ya... You just have to stay awake..." It sounded like a lie. You believed it was a lie.

Caprus gave a tiny hint of a smile in return. Watching him manage to move some of his hair from his face. Eyes turning back up to Kankri. "I'm gonna... just take a nap, okay?" You watched his eyes fall shut again. "...Wake me up, in an hour, or something..." With that, he drifted away into sleep.

You sat there cradeling him. Watching his breathing, expecting any moment for his chest to just stop. Every now and then you'd steal glances up towards the door. But it seemed no one would be coming back for him. They were leaving him to die there. That was almost a good thing.

Caprus was having a restless sleep. Mumbling things, most of which you didn't understand but one thing you heard clearly. "...Spare me." His head turned into your stomach, whimpers passing his lips. He looked so helpless like that... So much blood.

You wished you could help him through his terror, running your fingers through his hair until the blood dried to much to make it possible. Your blood pusher panged with the hope that he'd survive this. He was strong. He was a highblood, he really could make it through. You leaned yourself over his head, quietly speaking to him to try and help him through his terror. "It's okay, that's all over now... There not here anymore... It's only me."

* * *

Okay nooksniffers there it is. Caprus is still kind of alive. Hope you all live happily ever after

Until I get the next chapter up in which I will destroy all of your guy's hope for life as you know it.

Good day! :D


	4. A Little Better Than Hell

I'm sorry this took so long guys! ;3; lot happened these past couple of weeks and I haven't had time to continue!

But now everything's all settled so let's get on with it shall we!? hehe

I hope you enjoy guys! Got it out just for you peeps

* * *

You were staring out into space, not literally unfortunately as there were no windows in this room. But still, spacing. You were startled when you heard your name, weakly but there, turning your attention to Caprus to see him looking back at you. You knew he would wake up, you had to believe he would, and, he really did. "Ya I'm here, it's okay." You assured him.

He stared at you for a moment, his hand trembling, either from his tight hold on your cloak or his sheer loss of blood, you weren't sure. "Can we... leave this place...?" He asked you, voice shaky, quiet.

You couldn't help but just stare at him for a moment or two before nodding. "I was planning on it, do you know how?" You rested a hand over his to try and ease his trembling.

Caprus nodded just a little. "The ship has to land every sweep... It stays landed, for about a fort night... We just have to stay alive, until then." He coughed and removed his hand from yours, holding it against his chest. "Ow." He grumbled. Some part of it made you glad that he sounded more annoyed than in pain.

You couldn't help but laugh at that ridiculous idea, you had no hope for staying alive for an entire sweep. "You got luck? I sure as hell got the short side of the sick. C'mon, we need to get your ass cleaned up." You helped propped him up, trying to make it as painless as possible, though you still weren't sure where he was exactly hurt. Fucking blood was everywhere.

Caprus was clinging to you, but you could tell he was trying not to lean on you. Which annoyed you because you could totally hold (some of) his weight. He also was starting to tremble again, you noticed, but other than that he looked stronger.

You draped one of his arms over your shoulder and helped him gain his balance, increasingly aware of the height distance you two had. Caprus had to be at least a foot taller than you, and then some probably. "Where's your room?" You asked, looking up at him, holy fuck he was even hunched over and he was still this tall. For fucks sake man.

His shaky and painful reply cut you from your height thoughts (for a short time). "T-to the right." His face looked pained after he coughed. "...How is coughing the thing that hurts the most right now." He sounded hoarse, you would have found it funny if it hadn't been in this situation.

The both of you walked slowly and carefully to the door, slowly and carefully opening it before slowly and carefully making their ways down the hall. You trying to make idle conversation as the walk was slow as hell. "You got the shit beat out of you, you're going to hurt like this for a while."

Caprus' only reply though was a nod. He remained quiet for a while before he finally spoke up. "Everyone must be asleep." Really Caprus, really.

"Yeah..." You agreed, even though it was kind of a stupid topic to bring up. After a few more directions you both made it to Caprus' room alive. You leading him right over to the bathroom and sat him on the floor.

Caprus made himself comfortable, rubbing his face with closed eyes. He looked distant, like he was thinking heavily on something. You wondered what.

Before it clicked in your mind that he'd have to be naked to take said bath. Made you pretty uncomfortable, but, you just reminded yourself that he was hurt. Oh come on you cluck-beast, you bathed in rivers and lakes with Mit before, nothing's different about this. Besides, your bath could wait until Caprus' was all done with. Coughing, you reminded Caprus of the ordeal. "You're going to want to take your bloody.." You paused a moment, he was only wearing his underwear. "..Boxers off."

Caprus Set a hand on the sink counter as he pulled himself to his feet. His boxers coming off soon after. You fiding yourself struggling not to stare, though you couldn't figure out why in gog's name you were checking out such an injured troll who by the way looked completely fine with being naked in front of you. You watched, unable to look away as he slipped into the tub of bath water.

When he was all situated with his back against the wall you leaned over the tub with a rag and started to carefully wipe the blood away from him. "Do you have any medical stuff in here? I don't want your wounds getting infected."

His only reply was an "I don't know." He looked relaxed, though, eyes shut. You returned to your work, as the water turned more and more purple in color as it peeled off of his skin, you realized what you thought to be gashes on his sides... Were far from gashes.

You ran the rag over them experimentally, casually feeling them through the rag before you felt awkward and lifted your hands out of the water. "...Are those?" You caught yourself before you said anymore. Slowly continuing to wipe away the crusted blood that was softening in the water.

Caprus pulled a hand out of the water, rubbing his face. "You can ask it." His voice quiet, but it seemed loud compared to the quiet little room.

Bravely you finished your sentance. "Gills?" You raised your eyes to look at his face again. "Call me crazy, but, I don't think those are supposed to be there."

Caprus shook his head just a little. "They aren't supposed to be." He turned to look at you, which left you wishing you could read his expression. "I was born as a sea-dweller. But my blood color is wrong. Trolls made my ears look normal, they cut off all the fins and everything." He mumbled, turning his head down. It must have been hard for him to tell you this you realized. "That's why the Highblood wants me though. He wants to use me as a spy, because I can breath underwater."

"Oh." Was all you could bring yourself to say for a moment, searching for another topic until you found one. "I think you're as clean as you're going to get, you can get out... unless... I mean... You like it... I could change the water out for you..." You blabbered on, not at all sure about what a seadweller prefered... fuck you knew nothing about this troll kid you were crushing on. fuckfuckfuck.

Caprus sat himself up right as you watched him. "I feel better, just being clean." He yawned and stretched his back, gritting his teeth a bit before rubbing his face. "Bleeding sure does make ya tired... don't it?" His lazy dark purple gaze drifting up to yours.

You gave just a nervous little laugh, stepping back to give him room to help himself out of the tub. "Uh, yeah, I guess... Are you hungry or something? I can get you what ever you need."

"No, just tired." Caprus insisted, pulling himself from the water and to his feet, mostly. When he started to stumble you hurried to his side, wrapping an arm around his dripping wet form to keep him steady. "I'm just gonna go to my recuperacoon." His head pressed against your shoulder. You prayed he didn't feel you shudder. "Can you... help me over to it?"

You stared at Caprus for a second, registering completely what he said before helping him over to his recuperacoon... becoming very aware of how naked the taller troll was. "Y-yeah... of course..." You stammered.

Together you made it to his recuperacoon of green slime. You helped him into it when you thought he needed it. Once he was nearly completely covered in the slime he looked so comfortable, sighing in content even. "You ever sleep in a recuperacoon?" He asked you, staring out at you, he looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

You shook your head, rejecting his offer as nicely as you could put it. "No, just go to sleep, I will check back on you in the morning, okay?"

You didn't get an answer as Caprus was already asleep.

You returned to Caprus room the next day, half a plate of cold food in your hands as you knocked on the door. Not sure if you'd get an answer or not. Part of you was worrying he'd drown in his recuperacoon, but that probably wasn't possible, but you had no idea. Fuck you should just walk in, no you already knocked. Give him a minute. Fuckkk.

You were relieved when Caprus opened the door with a simple "hey." He was dressed in his subjuggulator attire. Clean and sharp, he looked nice and you caught yourself staring for a moment.

"It's good to see you up..." You managed. "I, uh, brought you some food... I wasn't sure if you'd eaten anything... It's not much, but, here." You held up the plate and was glad when he took it.

Caprus looked greatful really. "Thank you." His voice quiet before turning back into his room and making his way to the couch. Making himself comfortable before digging into what was left of the food. The coldness didn't seem to faze him.

You hesitated in the doorway before walking inside. Softly closing the door behind yourself before sitting on the other end of the couch. Keeping an eye on Caprus all the while. "..No problem, just trying to return the favor... I'm sorry it's not much..." You felt a little guilty then for eating some of it. "You look better, how do you feel?"

Caprus didn't say anything about your appology as he spoke. "A lot better, sore, but better." He had cleaned the plate rather quickly. You caught yourself staring again as he licked his lips. Holy fuck your mind went haywire for a minute there.

You shook your head just a little to clear it before smiling to him. "That's good to hear, I was really worried about you." You paused then, face turning serious and you lowered your voice. "Do you still want to leave?"

Caprus sat the plate on the floor and nodded. "For now though... I think we need to learn what we can, the more we know about the Grand Highblood, the better we'll be able to avoid him. And possibly leave sooner." He turned his attention back onto you. "You need to get stronger, if you get hurt to badly you won't heal as quickly as I do. Something blood grants me."

He gave a little nod. "Yeah, all I know now is that he brings me food twice a day apparently except for Sunday's... What's up with Sunday's... I mean I'm not complaining but it seems like a weird thing to do. Is it a subjugulator thing or a grand highblood thing? Or what?" You were suddenly aware of how confused you must look. Like a barkbeast with floppy ears and big droopy eyes, it's head all cocked to the side.

Caprus simply shrugged. "It's part of the religion." You straightened your head you noticed was crooked as Caprus rolled his shoulders and got up to his feet. "Do you want to come to basic training with me? You could learn a lot as well." He looked at you, something in his face made you think he didn't want you to say no.

"Yeah... That sounds good, you don't think anyone would mind? I don't exactly fit in." You stood yourself up as well, looking up at the much taller troll.

"No one is aloud to cause enough damage to kill you unless the Grand Highblood says so." Caprus sounded like he was trying to reassure you, but you didn't feel to assured. Following him over to the bathroom and lingering in the doorway as you watched him fiddle with the facepaint he was probably required to wear.

You leaned against the doorframe, rubbing the back of your head. "Well... It's good to know I'm like his bitch." You tried to joke, laughing as you watched Caprus not even try to be professional with his facepaint.

"What do you mean?" Caprus raised an eyebrow as he looked at you in the mirror. He was doing a horrible job at his facepaint. Shit he wasn't even trying.

You rubbed the back of your head some more, glancing off to the side for just a moment before looking back to him. Eyes wandering down his form... "I just mean it's like I'm his pet... What's training like?" You changed the subject quickly.

"It's hard." Caprus put the paints away before he truned back to face you. "Come on, I'm already late." He slipped past you and out of the room soon after. You had to run to keep up with him, fuck his long legs and him being able to walk so fast.

"Sorry." You kept at his side, head hung low as you pulled your hood up over your head. A false safety that made you feel more comfortable. "Wait, you won't get in trouble for being with me, will you?"

The answer Caprus gave you wasn't really what you wanted to hear. He gave a shrug. And "I don't know." Before pushing open the doors to show a large room. Weapons were hanging from one of the walls. The room empty besides one painted troll who looked very, very irritated to say the least.

"You're late." The new facepaint glared at the both of you, you couldn't tell who he was angry more at.

You were feeling quite uncomfortable really, all those weapons on the wall and you being what most trolls see as an abomination, didn't quite fit together very well. That and considering that those weapons were used for cullings... Also not something you were a fan of, even less so than your own life.

"I know." Caprus seemed completely calm though, he must do this a lot you realized. "Are we still going to motherfucking do this?" His tone changed a bit, he sounded more like one of them, the subjugulators. It kind of scared you for a minute and you had to look back up to make sure it was still Caprus standing beside you.

"Of course." The Subjuggulator hissed. (and for the sake or not getting anything mixed up, I'll point out his name is Morkai.) He went over and grabbed a long bladed sword from where it hung sheathed on the wall. Tossing it over to where Caprus caught it. "Is your friend participating?"

Caprus gave a shake of his head. "Just watching today, maybe next time." You allowed yourself to relax a little, glad you weren't going to be required to get physically violent towards anything, today anyway...

You still felt very uncomfortable though. You found yourself an empty spot in the room to stand against the wall. You watched the both of them intently nonetheless. Especially Caprus. You wanted to learn how to protect yourself, even though you never planned on actually using your knowledge to do so.

The training started as you kind of imagined. By command of Morkai, Caprus did. If Caprus did them wrong, or slow, he had to do it again, and again, and again, until he could do it right. The time flew past rather quickly you think. But apparently all of that was just the warm up. Caprus and Morkai moving over to a training dummy. The new process began of Morkai telling Caprus to do the certain moves, only to the dummy.

Even though it was just an excercise and the dummy wasn't real... It made you feel sick, every time Caprus' blade hit the dummy, you flinched. You had to remind yourself that it could be worse, it could be worse, there could be so much more worse things than this.

You were brought out of your thoughts as Caprus let out an agonizing cry and fell to the ground. It took you a moment to register until you realized the teacher had kicked him in the side, surely where his gills were. Without thinking much more on the subject you ran to Caprus' side.

The teacher was going on about weak spots and how Caprus always left himself open. The teacher was angry enough about the matter to tell you both that he needed a break and to come back in an hour.

You waited until the teacher was gone before you asked Caprus. "Are you okay... Like, are your..." You paused, not sure if you should say it or not.

Caprus seemed to understand, nodding a little. "I'm fine, Kankri, it happens all the time." He moved himself to sit up and you watched him rub his side. "You need to stop being so jumpy..." He mumbled, critizing you at a time like this. You grumbled before he poked your face to bring you out of your thoughts. "It'll get you in trouble if you go running over to anyone who's in need of help."

You flattened your ears, returning to the submissive posture you had before hand. "Sorry..." You stood yourself up before holding out a hand to help Caprus. "Habit, I guess, it always got me in trouble..."

Caprus took your hand as he got to his feet. "Yeah, well, fix it." He'd lost that whole highblood, high and mighty air about him rather quickly with the change in situation. "We have an hour, wanna go wander?"

There was no chance in hell you'd 'fix' it, but you shrugged nonetheless. "Sure, lead the way mister cynical." A smirk firmed on your mouth. Your posture not changing, but your attitude surely did.

With Caprus in the lead you headed out of the training room and down the hall. Passing painted trolls along the way as well as just as many evil looks and glares. You keeping yourself close to him. Silently admiring his ability not to be intimidated by the highblood's glares. Or at least not showing it. You wondered a moment if it was normal or if it was because of you... Once the halls were empty you looked up at Caprus. again. "Where are we going?"

Caprus looked down at you, you could have sworn you saw a smile in there but you must have imagined it, truly you must have. "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

Does this count as a cliffhanger? I guess it does if you just are dying to see where they are going?

I'm always open for reviews and if you see any spelling errors feel free to point them out! (I don't proofread this)


	5. In A Galaxy Far Far Away

Time for Caprus' perspective here guys!

**#TW BAD PUNS**

It's all Kankri's fault too, fucking hell, cool it kid

* * *

You were taking Kankri to see one of your favorite spots in the ship. You were lightly running there, but even lightly you could feel your ribs ache. Your muscles ached, but you didn't dare show the pain you were in. It wasn't to much pain really, you could deal with it. Kankri sounded giddy as can be behind you as he followed right on your tail.

You reached the room and slowed to a stop. The hallway branched out on one side, creating a huge empty space, sort of like a waiting area but there were no chairs or benches or anything. Just empty space. But what really made the room special, was that on the far wall, there was a large window. One with a wide windowsill to where anyone could sit comfortably and stare out into the stars. It really was something to lay your eyes on.

Kankri's face held all the amazement yours probably did the moment you had found this spot. He walked over to the window, the sill waist high because of his short stature. He was staring about at the stars and galaxy's as he talked. "This is amazing... Hearing about it really doesn't do it justice..."

You came to stand behind him before picking him up easily and setting him down on the windowsill. He probably didn't need the help, but honestly you just wanted the excuse to touch him. You sat yourself on the windowsill beside Kankri, leaning back against the curved side as you stared at Kankri.

Kankri looked intrigued by every star and planet he could see through the window. "No wonder you were so excited about this... It's so amazing..." He sounded breathtakingly sincere and then it was gone because he started laughing and turned to look at you. He rested his hand on his cheek and his elbow on the glass before he turned you on to a charming smirk. "Come here often?"

You pressed your cheek against the glass, it was cool and you realized just how warm that stupid smirk made you feel. You thought the question a serious one, but with that damn look on Kankri's face there was no doubt that he was playing you. Ah fuck, you couldn't hold back your smile and the side of your face that wasn't on the glass of the window started to turn up in a smile. "Kind of, yeah."

Kankri dropped his hands down to the windowsill between his own legs as he leaned in close to you. "My my, did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" His grin was unbearably huge, it was obvious to you that he was trying not to laugh.

You couldn't help it, he was making you smile, and you surprisingly were okay with that. It felt weirdly pleasant, smiling for the sheer joy of it and in such an odd situation. The trolls around you only smiled when lowbloods were cowering at their bloody feet. "...I don't understand the question." You managed, he must have been saying another joke of some sort, but you'd missed the punchline apparently.

Kankri seemed to just break as he fell into a fit of laughter. It took him a solid minute to catch his breath before he leaned back, turning his attention back to the window and the space beyond. "I'm just messing with you... I wanted to see if I could make you smile, and I'm glad I did. It's really nice and you should smile more often."

You caught his eye and you turned his head away from him, pressing more of your face against the glass window to force the smile out of you. You felt a bit embarrassed, curling your fingers around in the baby hairs at the back of your neck.

"Whaaaat." Kankri leaned in a bit closer, he even pulled his hood down, making those beautiful candy red eyes of his all the more visible. Fuck man.

You released a breath you didn't realize you were holding, watching it fog up the glass before you leaned your head away from it. "Nothin'." You stared at the face-print you'd left on the glass, you'd forgotten about your facepaint, and that you didn't conceal it.

"Wow, well, now we know that you're a terrible liar, don't make me use anymore cheesy pick-up lines to get you to smile again. Seriously, what's up?" Kankri's gaze on you was intense, waiting, maybe not so patiently for your answer.

You pursed your lips, keeping your eyes away from his. "Nothin', I can't be more serious." Ow, you could hear yourself saying that and it sounded like the worst lie you'd ever pulled.

It seemed to appease Kankri for the time being though as he crossed his arms and turned his attention back out the window. "Stubborn. Fine, suit yourself..." He paused a moment. "It's a really beautiful view though."

You idly distracted yourself by messing around with the smeared paint you'd left on the window. Silently thinking about what the troll who found it would think about when he saw it.

Kankri's tone was flat when he spoke again. "Where are you?" You're just sort of staring off into space."

You gave a bit of a shrug in response. "What do you mean where am I?" You tilted your head back before your eyes fell on him. Seeing his lopsided smile hinted that he'd just hit you with another pun. Gog damn and it was so obvious too. You stuck your tongue out at him right when it sunk in. "When'd you become such a motherfuckin' comedian?"

Kankri smiled that sweet as candy smile again as he kept his eyes on you. "Maybe when you got so cynical, just trying to lighten the mood as well as use some puns that I've wanted to use for so long."

You thought about it for a moment or two before letting it shrug off your shoulders.

The two of you sat there like that for a while, both of you gazing off into the unknown that was space. Kankri no doubt was probably cooking up some more puns in that pan of his, but at least he kept quiet for now... It was nice, just sharing the silence with him. Being near him. His presence was a cursed blessing.

Thankfully though you had a good hand with keeping track of time. Standing up off the windowsill and turning to look back at Kankri. "Come on, we're going to be late again if we don't head back soon."

Kankri gave a little nod, pulling his hood back up over his head and hiding his beautiful face as he fell silent and followed you. The both of you taking your silent vigil back to the training room where Morkai was surely to find something else to yell at you about.

Alas you got back to the room late, Morkai looked more ticked than he had when you first arrived there. You could feel Kankri's eyes move up to you. You could almost smell the worry wafting off of him as his eyes fell back to your teacher.

You however kept your face void of emotion, making your way over to where you had left your sword on the ground. But when you leaned down to pick it up, Morkai stepped on it, refusing to let you take it.

Morkai's eyes were dark as he stared at you. "No weapons." He gestured for Kankri to come over to the both of you. "One on one." He stated. "No weapons, first to draw blood wins." You watched Morkai pick up your sword and walk off with it to return it to the wall.

You had to fight Kankri, okay, that wasn't to hard. You turned to look down at him. Fuck. Kankri looked terrified. His eyes were wide when his gaze met yours. Giving a shake of his head. No doubt he didn't want his blood spilled. Chances were that Morkai wasn't aware of his blood color... He probably knew he was a lowblood, but, not to the extant of low that Kankri was.

You tried to lighten the mood and took a step or two back away from Kankri. "Perfect chance to prove you're not weak. Put up a good fight." You stood in a classic fighting stance that was the first thing you were taught. Ready to block and attack at the drop of a coin. "I won't take it personal if you won't."

Kankri still looked like he was thinking it over before he gave a little nod and quietly repeated your words. "Nothing personal." He was soon mirroring your stance, you not being sure if he was simply copying you or if he'd learned this basic skill as well.

Well this was it. You threw a mock punch right for Kankri's face. Your goal was to test his reflexes, prepared to stop short if he wasn't fast enough or just not prepared for it. But surprisingly he dodged it with ease. It occured to you that defense was probably his best skill, not offense.

You followed his every movement, throwing another mock punch with your right fist and when Kankri moved away from it, your left fist met his gut. A simple but effective move that would leave the other out of breath.

Kankri fell to the floor, an arm over his stomach, you thought you'd really hurt him for a moment but he seemed to recover fast as he quickly preformed the cleanest sweep you've seen. He hit you right in the back of the knees and you were on your back in a second. In another second however you'd rolled right back up onto your two feet. "Not bad."

Kankri was also back on his feet, he seemed to be enjoying it now, he must have forgotten Morkai's watchful gaze in the background. "I don't know, you seem to be a hit."

You jumped at him again. "Is that another bad joke?" You swung your fist to his shoulder but Kankri caught your arm and pulled you forward. It made you loose your balance for a second before you spun back around to him again.

Kankri looked giddy, either at his stupid pun or that he seemed to be outwitting you in the spar. "Bad!? I'm offended! I thought that one was clever!"

You took his distraction as your opportunity to end the spar. Swinging a fist right at him, Kankri's dodging working against him as your knee came right up into his gut. But before he fell you caught his arm, nails easily leaving thin lines across his arm.

Everything seemed to become real again as Kankri fell to the ground, candy red droplets of his blood hung in the air for what seemed like minutes.

You'd completely been lost in how real the moment was until Morkai shoved you away from Kankri. "Go clean that filth from your hands." He sounded disgusted, hissing at you when you didn't move at first. But reluctantly, you had to obey and left the room. Looking at the little drops of red on your fingers as you walked.

- View Switch -

Your smile was gone as soon as your skin was broken. Your hand right away moving to cover it. You got up to your feet quickly and kept your head low. Avoiding eye contact with Caprus' teacher.

Morkai's growling was incredibly loud as he grabbed your hood, as well as a handful of your hair and pulled you up close to his face. He was towering over you, you felt tiny, like nothing but a speck in his world. "I want your filth out of my teaching room RIGHT NOW." He shoved you back but not far enough as soon after his fist had met your face. "GET THE MOTHER FUCK OUT."

You were dazed but there was no way in hell you were going to stay there any longer. Holding your nose and feeling your blood wet and warm running through your fingers as you ran for your life out into the hallway. You had to get back to your room, that was your safest place on this ship.

Today was turning into a disaster, a purple blood had seen you and the next thing you knew you were thrown against a wall. Fists aimed at your stomach and face. You cried out for Caprus, but didn't dare say his name. You were struggling against the much larger trolls who dominated your small size easily. There was so many of them. You cried out as you were punched in the side and you could feel your ribs rattle about.

You could hear Caprus voice over the chaos "Stop it!" You were starting to feel a bit light headed, being hit in the head one to many times. "You're not aloud to cause him any harm!" You picked him out of the crowd then. "The Grand Highblood will have your fucking heads!"

That did it, most of the trolls stopped. None of them wanted to be punished by the Grand Highblood if they truly weren't aloud to harm the mutant. But one of the largest of the trolls, the one holding you to the wall questioned him. "why the motherfuck should we trust you runt? You're nothing but a fucking wiggler."

"I may be a fucking wiggler, but the Highblood will kill all of you before he kills me." Caprus sounded like he had ice in his voice. But what he said seemed to work, as the highblood released you.

The ground felt cool against your bloody face. You curled in on yourself the best you could, unable to stop the pained noises that left you. Your eyes searched for Caprus, one of your eyes seemed to be swollen shut. "That was fucking stupid... What if they hurt you too..." You couldn't talk anymore. You tried to roll over to your hands and knees but couldn't. Biting down on your bottom lip and cursing. One of your ribs was broken, it hurt to move.

"Stop moving." Caprus' voice was quiet now, or maybe you were just hearing things quiet now, he looked kind of fuzzy. "They won't hurt me. The Grand Highblood would skin them if they hurt me... I don't think they knew who you were when they attacked you, they shouldn't have hurt you etiher." You could tell he was trying to comfort you, you offered a smile. You could tell by the way he said it that he was lying. Those trolls knew damn well who you were.

"Your lying h-hasn't g-gotten much bet.. better... I'm fine... I can take a punch, just... H-help me up, pl-please..." You moved a hand to the ground, trying to get up once more, you could handle the pain. But he wouldn't allow you to, he forced you to stay there

"No, just, stay there. I'll... I'll find someone who can help you, okay?" He lightly touched your head before he was gone. Running down the hall.

Now the only troll that would most likely be willing to help you had ran off. Your red blood marked you an outcast, especially here. You forced yourself back against the wall. Struggling to sit up, the pain was insane, but you could deal with it. Breathing fast and uneven and shaky. You wheezed a couple of times and you decided there would be no way you would be able to walk.

But like the genius you were you tried it anyway. You were okay as long as you leaned against the wall, but as soon as you took one step in the direction of your room, you fell to the ground and the world faded out.

* * *

Okay this chapter I took a bit of a risk and edited the last scene here a bit. I needed to cut it off or it would drag on for another thousand or so words. In the original rp but I'm sure my Signless won't mind seeing as they just want to see Caprus' view on things.

Heh, hope you guys enjoined x3


	6. Agony

Ugh I'm so not happy with the first half of this chapter

But eh, there's nothing I can do to change it to please myself, but I hope you enjoy it!

I'm so happy that so many of you guys out there like it /)^.^(\ really gives me the inspiration to keep putting it out there for you guys!

(Ps. I actually proofread it this time so there shouldn't be any typo's)

* * *

Your head was killing you, groaning unintentionally, your eyes squinting open to see several painted trolls standing around you. Which you realized you were on a table, covered in blood and bandages. The whole situation was confusing beyond belief, and maybe you weren't thinking straight because you asked a stupid question. "..Why the fuck don't you just cull me?" It had been bothering you though, truthfully. Why you were here this whole time. Why the Grand Highblood of all trolls kept you alive was beyond you.

To your surprise the purple bloods also didn't look to sure. They kind of exchanged looks until one of them met your gaze. "The Grand Highblood told us not to." The rest of them looked kind of pleased with that answer. They clearly knew as much about the situation as you did, if not less.

You growled in distaste. Not the answer you wanted and you had no problem clearly demonstrating just how much it wasn't the answer you wanted. "Fan Fucking Tastic. How long until I can get up?" You grumbled, your throat felt soar, but it was nothing you couldn't handle. However you felt yourself growl more when the painted trolls just started shrugging at your question. They were utterly helpless. "Fucking perfect." You mumbled. Gritting your teeth, you forced yourself to sit up, your whole body being racked with pain. "..Thank you... I'll be leaving now then..."

There was no use fighting it as one of them grabbed your shoulder and forced you back down onto the table. "A week, how's that? Don't move from this spot for a week." He told you.

You grumbled a little, still acting very distasteful at the situation, but in truth, it actually felt pretty nice just to lay there. You wanted to ask about Caprus, though, but then again you didn't want to get him in trouble for being involved with a mutant as yourself. Well, anymore than he already was. "I know if the Grand Highblood didn't order you to help me there's no way in hell you wouldn't cull me... But I still appreciate your help.. So thank you, again."

The looks of distaste under all that paint on their faces was golden. Though you wished they didn't have it, it wasn't every day you got to see someone of the Grand Highblood's bloodline make such a face. They left you there alone in the room. Despite you having pretty much just woken up, you were exhausted. Probably thanks to the bloodloss, it didn't take long before you were asleep again.

You set the plate of food down on Kankri's chest. "Kankri." Making sure your voice was quiet so you didn't' startle him. When his eyes cracked open to look up at you, you continued. "I thought you'd be hungry. I already ate so don't worry about it." You lifted yourself up to sit on the edge of the table beside Kankri.

Kankri smiled at you, he didn't even look at the food, juts watching you instead. "Did you have permission to feed me this time?.. And what happened after I left..?"

You gave a light shrug at his first question. "I got this from your room, so I don't see anything wrong with it. And uh, after you left? Nothing big." You poked the plate on Kankri's chest. "Eat eat, you need it to heal."

Kankri, with some effort you noticed, sat up and leaned back against the wall. Eating a few bites of the food before speaking. "Thank you.. For stopping them.." He fell silent again as he shoved more food into his mouth.

"It's fine." You replied simply, making yourself gaze about the room instead of staring at Kankri. "This room's utterly boring." You didn't mean to really say it, but eh, you needed sort of a topic anyway.

Kankri was giving it some thought because it took him a moment to answer. "I guess you're right... Didn't really notice it before, but I still think it... Beats the hell out of being out there."

You gave a shrug, kicking your legs back and forth off the edge of the table. Your voice, you noticed, taking a more serious tone. "The Grand Highblood told me why he wanted you."

Kankri hesitated, but ended up only saying. "oh.." When you turned back to look at him, his ears were down, staring at you as if he was trying to read the answer just on your face. Which he probably could.

You told him anyway.. Clarification was certainly needed. But you couldn't look at him, looking away with a look on your face. "...After my swimming training, he, brought me to his thrown room. He..." You had to stop a moment to calm your voice. "He told me he wanted to try something on me which he did onto you... He.. He said he liked you better, and he wasn't going to let you go, because of it."

It was quiet for a long time, long enough that you thought Kankri wasn't going to answer you, but he did eventually speak up. "I'm so sorry Caprus..."

That was, kind of ridiculous. You shook your head, voice remaining quiet. "Don't be sorry for me.." Your arms found their way to wrap around your sides, gently touching the gills at your sides through your shirt.. They still felt sore from the Grand Highblood's brutal touching. "I'm sorry for you... I can't imagine..."

"It doesn't matter... It's just a sweep, we just have to live for a sweep and we can leave... I wish he hadn't done that to you." His voice was gentle, reassuring, you felt his hand press against your scarred back.

"I'm fine." You assured him, keeping your gaze locked on the ground. "It's only a sweep, not our whole lives." You repeated what Kankri had just told you, perhaps you were reassuring yourself a little bit. You didn't want Kankri to live the rest of his life like this.. Pulling yourself together before sliding off the table and standing to look at Kankri to find him sitting cross-legged. "You should stay laying down."

He growled at you, clearly annoyed and irritated. "If I lay down any longer I'm going to flip my shit... You probably shouldn't be here... Everyone knows about my blood color, you're pretty much setting yourself apart from everyone else... I can't help it but maybe we shouldn't be seen together..." He sounded, sad.

You shook your head. "I'm already set apart from everyone else. I'm the Highblood's loyal lap beast. No one would dare hurt me. And after tonight no one will dare hurt you." Your voice fell lower, a bit more serious. "Everyone who touched you, the Highblood killed, Kankri."

"I'm so sorry..." Kankri stared up at you, sadness clear in his red eyes. "I.. I didn't..." He seemed at a loss for words, but you couldn't really understand where all of this sudden sadness came from. Wasn't he happy that the trolls were no longer going to bother him? It was puzzling.

You couldn't help but feel like you'd done something wrong, and you wanted to cheer him up, you didn't want him so sad. You moved back over to him, arms lacing around the smaller troll and you just held him. You held him in a tight hug, but not to tight, fearing you'd hurt him. You still weren't sure the extent of his wounds. "It's okay." You let your voice soften as much as it would, setting your chin gently on his head between his horns.

You were happy when he hugged you back. But your happiness was short lived when he pulled away from you again. "Your teacher?" His red gaze met your purple one.

The question confused you a little, and you found yourself sitting back down on the edge of the table. "What about him?"

"He didn't get hurt..." He was staring at you with a burning intensity, was he seriously worried about Morkai?

You gave a little shake of your head. "Why would he have? Did he do something to you?" You felt your face tighten in a frown.

"N-no." He looked a little relaxed at that. Which only made you more confused. "It was just because of the fight I guess..."

You gave a little nod though, pretending you understood the way he felt. "That's his job though. He's not going to get in trouble for making someone bleed. He'll only get in trouble for breaking bones or killing someone if he's supposed to just be training them."

"...Right." Kankri fell silent, he looked to be contemplating, and you let him think for a couple of minutes before he spoke up again. "Thanks for the food... Are you leaving?"

You gave him a little nod. "I have to go do stuff still. Just stay here though okay? Get some rest and I'll be back as soon as I can." You slipped down off of the table again.

Kankri looked a little disappointed, but he laid back down as you told him to earlier. "Not like I have anything better to do... Stay out of trouble..." You heard him mumble before you were out of the room. Closing the door behind yourself.

You happened to be awake when Caprus came back. Unable to control the wide smile that came across your face at the sight of him. Pushing yourself up quicker than you should have, pain shocking your body. Speaking through your pained face. "What happened to you!?"

Caprus was covered in blood. Purple blood smeared all the way up his neck and no longer painted face. All over his subjugulator clothes. He didn't look the least bit fazed though. "I'm fine, calm down." He was at your side in an instant, forcing you back down onto the table.

"You're covered in blood and you expect me to forget about it!" You were probably speaking to fast for him to understand. You forced yourself to calmed own a little bit. Caprus clearly wasn't hurt, it clearly wasn't his blood. But it was still very worrying to say the least.

"I'm fine." Caprus repeated. "It's some stupid part of my training they made me do." He papped your cheek since you refused to lay down.

You weren't sure if you wanted to know what that was.. but you asked anyway. Curiosity never hurt, right? "What did they make you do..?"

Caprus shook his head, he wasn't going to tell you. "That's not important, what's important is-" He stopped mid-sentence and you felt your heart sink at the Grand Highblood's voice.

For such a large troll he was surprisingly stealthy. You didn't even notice him until he was all the way inside of the room. He was admiring his view of Caprus. "Finally starting to look like a REAL motherfucking subjuggulator." His grin and voice sickened you to your stomach.

Your ears flattened and you melted down onto your table. You could hear your heartbeat speed up as you gripped onto the side of the table. Unable to make eye-contact with the either of the two other trolls.

You didn't hear what Caprus said, his voice was to quiet to be heard over your rapidly beating heart. But The Grand Highblood's voice was impossible to miss.

"I don't like suck ups." The Grand Highblood growled at Caprus before he moved over to your side. Staring down at you with a burning gaze. "Still motherfucking broken?"

You sat yourself back up, ignoring the pain and keeping a blank face. Head remaining low as you answered calmly. "I'm fine..."

The Grand Highblood poked your chest as he said, "better not be lying to me."

You couldn't help but flinch. You couldn't keep back the pained sound that came from your lips. Your eyes watered with the pain and you shook your head quickly as if that would hide the pain you clearly were feeling. "No sir..."

The Grand Highblood was not happy to say the least. His claws locked on around your arm and before you knew it you were a crumpled heep on the floor. Screaming out in pain as you could feel your twisted bones move inside of you. "I SAID DON'T MOTHERFUCKING LIE TO ME." His voice made your ears ring, eyes pressing closed. Red tears running down your cheeks.

The Grand Highblood didn't care for your apologies. He picked you back up and set you down back on the table. Not being gentle in the slightest bit. "Tell me Signless. Who's the one who raised you. I know that motherfucker's STILL MOTHERFUCKING ALIVE."

You gripped onto the edge of the table to keep yourself up. Swallowing back your tears. You couldn't tell him, you tried to avoid the question the only way you could think of. "Why do you want to know..."

The Grand Highblood's gaze was burning through your skull, but you could sense them softening. As if he knew you'd be a tough shell to crack. "I will bring them here."

That didn't seem to far from the truth, but it troubled you greatly. "Then there's no way I would tell you... With all due respect, I can't give you their name or location..." Your body tensed. Awaiting the pain he would almost certainly bring onto you.

The Grand Highblood's gaze was burning into you again. "Alright." His voice was strangely calm. Strangely accepting. Only, it wasn't accepting. He turned around and grabbed Caprus' upper arm and was soon dragging him out of the room. Caprus giving you a very confused look before he was out of sight.

You surged forward without thinking. Stumbling and gripping at your chest tightly while you ran out of the room. Leaning heavily against the wall and gripping onto the door frame. "No please! Wait! Don't hurt him!"

While the Grand Highblood ignored you, Caprus looked back at you. "J-just go back to sleep Kankri. I'll come back when I can..!" He was clearly scared, it only made your need to help him all the more desperate.

You fell down on the hallway as soon as you'd let the door frame go. Trying to get up again, trying to keep following them. Yelling as loud as your damaged lungs would allow you. "Please! I-I will tell you everything I know... Just.. Don't hurt I'm I will do anything!"

The Grand Highblood stopped at your words. Looking back at you. "Tell me." He said coldly. This was your last chance at saving Caprus...

You took a deep breath. Caprus was behind the Grand Highblood shaking his head. He didn't want you to tell. But you had to, you couldn't let him get hurt because of you. Trolls already died because of you. "A jade blood and a psionic." You kept your gaze off of Caprus. Staring at the Grand Highblood only. Tears were in your eyes. You had to make yourself believe he wouldn't find them. "I don't know where they are... They wouldn't wait for me..."

The Grand Highblood let Caprus go. Lumbering over to you. "Tell me their names." He grabbed your arm, pulling you to your feet which sent more pain through your already ragged body.

"The Psiioniic and the Dolorosa..." You were moaning from pain. Your feet barely on the ground the Grand Highblood had pulled you up to far.

The Grand Highblood was staring at you intently for a long time before he picked you up. He brought you back into the room and sat you on the table. "CAPRUS." Despite how loud he was, he sounded pleased with this new information. When Caprus trotted into the room he gave him a hard look. "Don't let this motherfucker move."

Then he left. You felt so relieved that Caprus was safe. But you felt terrible for giving away your mother and Mituna's identity's...

Caprus looked at you with a sad, sad frown on his face. "You shouldn't have told him. You should have just lied."

You put your hands over your head. You couldn't take much more of this. "It didn't fucking work the first time... I didn't want to risk you getting hurt... They're smart, they won't get caught. We were all good until I..." You trailed off, tears dripping off your face.

Caprus remained silent for a moment before he mumbled a quiet. "Okay..." He sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall. More silence passed on until he spoke up again. "What happens though, if he does catch them?"

You wiped your tears away. It was pointless to be crying over all this. Your gaze falling to Caprus on the floor. "I don't know... I don't know why he'd want them in the first place..."

"He wants them hanged for treason." Caprus said, nearly simply. Pulling his legs up against his chest with his arms around them. "I've heard the Dolrosa's name before. She's been missing for as many sweeps are you are old..."

"Well there you go, she saved a fucking mutant, dooming her for a life full of shit..." You turned your head away from him again... You couldn't bare to think about Rosa or Mituna being hanged.

Caprus sighed quietly, and silence stretched on between the both of you.

The quiet was painful.. Thinking over what happened before the Grand Highblood had rudely interrupted the both of you.. Caprus was going to say something. You glanced up, asking as suddenly as it came to you. "What's more important? You started to tell me something, what was it?" You were looking for a subject change anyway, and this was perfect.

Caprus' head fell in his arms. "I don't know if it's still going to happen now, but... The ship was going to land to pick up criminals in a week. It's only landing for 30 minutes, before it takes off again, but. I don't know if it's still going to do that. After all that's happened."

You blinked, ears perking up. "Seriously!? How did you find that out!?"

Caprus rubbed the back of his head, keeping his head down. "My teacher told me." His voice was muttered, quiet.

"You think we can escape?" Your voice lowered, not wanting anyone to overhear. "If they do it, that is?"

Caprus gave a little shrug. "You're not in any condition to run, and, I don't think the Highblood will be taking his eyes off of us any time soon..."

"In a week I will be fine and he will take his eyes off of us. If that's your excuse, though.. He may never take his eyes of fof us. We're like his pets."

Caprus sighed again. "That's why we need to get him to trust us. Stop doing things he doesn't want us to do. Get him to trust us long enough to leave us alone and on that one day in a sweep when we dock.."

You pursed your lips a bit, thinking about it for a second. "Ya... You're right, that's the smart thing to do... You think we can pull it off?"

Caprus looked up at you then, giving a nod. "No doubts."

You smiled, seeing him so confident, made you more so. "Look at that, he's not so cynical after all."

Caprus rolled his eyes, his gaze moving away from you once more.

Your smile faded. "Sorry." You shifted yourself a little, slowly laying down on the table, trying to cause the least amount of pain you could manage. "I can't stop thinking about those stars though... They really are beautiful." For the sake of conversation.

"Yeah." Caprus agrees quietly. His voice was muffled again, so he must have put his head back on his arms. Though you couldn't see him, gazing up at the ceiling instead. "When you're well enough to walk again, we will go back, okay?"

You gave him a half-hearted laugh, expression not changing. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Go ahead, I won't break my promise."

"I didn't think you would..."

Silence pressed on for a while, until you thought that Caprus had fallen asleep, however he proved you wrong by yawning. Speaking up afterwards. "It's been too long of a night."

"Yeah, I would agree..." You sighed, turning your head to look to him. "I know you're just /terrified/ but if you fall asleep, I promise I won't leave."

Caprus gave a little shake of his head. "I know you won't move, we have to prove to him we're to be trusted. I trust you to do that." His face returning to his arms.

"Don't think he'll mind if you fall asleep on the job?" You teased sleepily.

"As long as you don't go running down the hall, I think I'm okay." Caprus sounded tired, he sounded asleep really.

"I think right now I would rather stick a fork in my eye than run anywhere." You didn't expect him to answer, your eyes drifting closed. You heard Caprus mutter something before you were sure the both of you had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed. No cliff hangers this time sadly.


	7. I'm Gonna Touch the Butt

So sorry this is so late and so shitty!

I've been really sick and I still am but I felt better so I thought I'd throw something out _

**TW: RAPE**

I gave you a warning, you have fun now ;o)

* * *

When you woke up, the first thing you did was stretch to check your sore muscles. Your side still hurt like fucking hell and you were sore all over, but it was better than yesterday. Freezing to your spot however when your eyes drifted over to the corner of the room where a massive shadow of black hair was sitting, waiting for you to wake up.

The Grand Highblood had a smirk on his face at your reaction. "We caught that motherfuckin' jadeblood a' yours. The psiioniic one though, unfortunately got away." He leaned back in his chair, like it was no problem, just an ordinary task. "The Dolorosa, yes, her culling will be in one week."

You just had to stare at him for a minute before it slowly sank in. You could feel your eyes grow big, shaking your head and begging desperately for him not to do it. "No... No you can't, please..." Your eyes felt dry, they felt wet, tears threatening to fall.

The Grand Highblood looked pleased. "Don't worry motherfucker, I'll save you a spot right up front. EVEN HAVE YOU PULL THE MOTHERFUCKING ROPE." He stood up, lumbered over to you, his breath and whole pressance reeking of faygo and paint. "How's that sound brother?"

You were sure you sounded pathetic, ears flat and tears falling from your face. Voice broken and quiet. "Please... I will do anything... She doesn't deserve this..."

"Anything?" That seemed to light the Grand Highblood's interest fuse. He leaned down to eye level with you, squinting. "What could a mutant like you do?"

You started to speak, but you thought aganst it, shaking your head and just returning to the begging. "I..I don't know... I will do what ever you ask... Just please don't cull her..."

"She let a mutant like you live." The Grand Highblood grabbed your throat suddenly, your back hit the wall and you were struggling for breath against his huge hand. "Why the motherfuck shouldn't I cull you right now?"

You grabbed at his wrist, you knew you had no chance of prying him off, you knew he could kill you if he wanted to, his reason for keeping you alive was purely for his own fun. "I-I d-don't kn-ow." You panted, breathing shallowly as you could barely breath in his grasp.

He released your throat and you fell to the ground at his feet. "Pathetic." His voice a rumble above you. "Fucking PATHETIC. To prove to me you're not MOTHERFUCKING PATHETIC. You'll hang lady Dolorosa."

You rubbed your neck, tears burning your eyes as you stared up at him. "Please... Let her go... I will do anything you ever want..." You just kept repeating, hoping that it would become good enough for him.

"No." The Grand Highblood growled at you. "The thing I want is for you to kill her." He repeated right back at you.

"...Then we seem to have, a dilemma here." You got yourself up to your feet, holding your own as you made eye contact with him. Trying to keep a steady and normal tone of voice. "..I hold her life above my own."

The Grand Highblood growled and took your voice away from you. Your arm bruising in his grasp as he slung you over his shoulder and lumbered out of the room. Heading down the hallway. He was still growling, and it made you sick to your stomach.

When the Grand Highblood reached where he wanted to be, he threw open the door and yelled at the painted trolls inside. "IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HANDS TAINTED. LEAVE." He stepped aside and a majority of the trolls in the room left without question. But then it was your turn, he dropped you on the ground, saying "do as you wish" before he left, door closing behind him.

You watched the door shut rather helplessly before looking at the trolls that had stayed in the room. Pushing yourself to your feet, backing up against a wall. You still hadn't fully recovered from your most recent attack from the highbloods.

A troll with horns more twisted than the Grand Highblood's walked over to you, he looked confused and curious. His face painted in a crooked smile. "What we wish eh? Ain't sound like no order for culling." He grinned a bit, matching his facepaint as he grabbed your hood and yanked your cloak clean off.

You yelped on reaction, flinching away from him the best you could as your eyes pressed tightly closed. Lowering your head. You tried to find shelter in the wall, but alas, you could not phase into it.

The twisted horned troll laughed. "What the hell are you wearing?" He grabbed the hem of Kankri's righteous tights, which were just below armpit level, giving them a little tug. "This is ridiculous."

Now there was another troll that had taken interest, his horns facing forwards like a bull. It seemed he only wanted to see your stupid pants as well because soon he was laughing with the other. "What the fuck!"

You hissed at them. "They are fucking pants! Piss off!" You tried to slide away, but he still held you by your pants. Feeling cornered like a scared cat, you started to get aggressive. "It's kind of weird... You mocking my attire with your stupid face paint that looks like a wiggler put it on..."

The twisted horned troll smirked at you, not offended in the least. He unzipped your pants and pulled them off in a swift movement like he did this on a regular basis. "Don't be so jealous."

The other was growling however, he was insulted by your comment, that pleased you.

You closed your eyes, turning your head away and falling silent and submissive... Your hands balled into fists on either side of you, there was no point in fighting or trying to hide. There was no way to win this battle. The best you could do was get out of it alive and in the best possible shape you could be in.

You didn't want to see anything that was happening. All you could feel were their cold hands. Hands rubbing all over your body shamelessly. They were skilled in this, and you hated it. In moments they had coaxed your bulge out with their touches. They were biting on your neck, licking it, leaving marks you were sure of it.

Your breathing sped up, your whole body was still bruised and battered. Your head turning away to try and remove the teeth at your neck, they were sharp and they hurt.

You didn't want your blood spilled, though you were certain that what ever troll was man handling your candy red bulge was well aware of your mutation by now. A new slick appendage was soon wrapping around your bulge and you found it to be one of the other's bulges. It was large and daunting, but thankfully not nearly as big as the Grand Highblood's.

Your blood was being spilled now, on purpose for sure as the teeth at your neck suddenly dug into their mark. You could feel the warmness of it as it ran down your neck and soon your chest. Whimpering growing louder, body tensing more, you wanted this to end.

You took a moment to thank the troll who had cut his nails before pressing his fingers up into your nook. Stealing a moan from you, your legs pressing closed on instinct. A hand was squeezing your bulge together with the other trolls. A tongue was licking up the blood at your neck. Another hand was at your grubscars, digging into them.

Three fingers were moving inside of your nook. You could feel them all, long and thin. They stretched you out. A distressed noise leaving you as you were pulled down to sit on the floor, fingers leaving your nook at the action. There was some laughing and jeering from the highbloods above you, but you didn't listen to them.

It was unmistakable when a bulge was suddenly pressed up against your face. Leaving a cold streak of fluid in it's wake. It was squirming and trying to get into your mouth. Another bulge was at your nook as you felt yourself being positioned into a trolls lap. His bulge pressing against your nook, curling with your bulge.

A thumb was shoved into your mouth, forcing it open and the bulge at your face slipped in. Quickly filling in the space. You heard the owner say something about not biting it through a hiss. At first you couldn't help but gag on the bulge, panting through your nose. One of your eyes opening to look up at the twisted horned troll who was the owner of the bulge going down your protein shoot.

You pressed your teeth against the bulge, threatening to bite it before a moan broke that up. The troll who's lap you were sitting in had detangled their bulge from yours and was now sliding inside of you. They filled you up much nicer than the Grand Highblood's. It hurt, yes, like a bitch, but it was tolerable.

You were having difficulty breathing, the bulge in your mouth man handling your tongue with sweet bitterness. The troll did not seem pleased with your teeth, even for the moment that it had been there as he grabbed your horns and pressed his bulge even further into your mouth. Threatening to hit your gag reflex. Throwing up on these guys actually didn't seem like to bad of an idea right at that moment...

A third bulge was suddenly pressed up against your neck, curling about the bleeding skin that had been left from the one who bit him. Your hair was grabbed and tugged on. Toes curling as the troll below you rammed up into you. Causing you to moan around the bulge in your mouth. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much. Tears in your eyes that you didn't dare let fall and give them the satisfaction of seeing you in such a vulnerable state...

Red was overpowering the purple at your nook. Your claws digging into the floor. The red soon being drowned out by a rush of purple filling your nook to the brim. The troll removed his bulge from your mouth. You coughed and gagged and moaned. Shuddering when the bulge slid out of your nook with a rush of purple.

He grabbed your hair, pulled you down to his level, sending fireworks of pain all along your spine. "Lick it." the troll demanded, your face right beside his bulge.

You had your jaw clenched as you were able to. You kept your eyes shut, not wanting to see who it belonged to. Simply obeyed and ran your tongue along the bulge.

More genetic material was running down your shoulder. The twisted horned troll had managed to get himself off in complete silence, or at least you never heard a peep out of him. He was grinding against your shoulder for the fucking hell of it or something.

The new bulge you were forced to lick was soon in your mouth. You decided against threatening to bite it this time. The owner was not any nicer about it than the first. But his bulge was smaller than the other's, you realized. And it made it much easier to breath.

Your hair was suddenly being yanked and the bulge in your mouth spasmed as he released, you gagged, forced to swallow all you could before the bulge slowly slid out of your mouth and you coughed up what else you could.

Your eyes opening to a crack. You didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, but you wanted to see if there were anymore trolls who intended to take you..

It seemed that all the other trolls in the room weren't even looking at them. Continuing with their business like this was a normal every day thing. The troll who had come to join them last stood you up on your feet. A smirk on his face as he pointed to where your clothes were. You stared up at the troll with broken horns. He seemed the nicest of the bunch.

Slipping away from the trolls you hurried over to your clothes, stumbling as your legs felt a little wobbly.

They were laughing as you ran out of the room.

* * *

Alright you perverts there you have it. Smut for the soul


End file.
